


Never Grow Up

by soiwatchyougo



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwatchyougo/pseuds/soiwatchyougo
Summary: Neil and Audrey try to deal with some shocking news.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt to write about Audrey telling Neil she was pregnant so here it is!

Audrey paced up and down her office nervously, nearly burning a hole in the floor. Her head was spinning and she felt like she could throw up any moment. She had done countless difficult surgeries in her life yet this situation was different. She had always known the possible risks and outcomes with those surgeries but she had no idea how Neil would react to this news. She was pregnant.

When her period hadn’t arrived the previous month, she wasn’t worried. Her life was hectic and she barely got time to eat, and never had more than six hours of sleep. She was used to it arriving late. However, when it didn’t arrive at all that month, she started to question it. She pushed it to the back of her mind, desperately praying that it was just a minor problem. The issue was that it hadn’t happened again this month.

That is why a week ago she had reluctantly gone to her nearest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. It had stayed in the bottom of her rucksack for days, guiltily hidden under her lunch and clothes. Every time she saw it she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and continued to ignore it, busying herself with mindless tasks to help her forget it.

She finally found the courage to take it a couple of nights ago whilst Neil was pulling a night shift. With shaking hands she carefully removed the test from the box and followed the instructions, her mouth dry. The worst part was the waiting. She had never been a particularly patient person, but the minutes seemed to stretch into hours.

When the right amount of time had elapsed Audrey hesitantly picked up the test. She knew that she had to look at it; she had been avoiding it for so long. She turned it over, but sunk to the bathroom floor, feeling like her heart could drop out of her chest. It was positive.

A million thoughts whizzed through her mind whilst she was lying in bed that night, unable to sleep. Her restless mind was working overtime, fabricating countless worries and scenarios. She only decided on one thing; she would take another test the following morning.

~

It was the same result. Audrey had tried three different brands yet they all came up with the same result. She was definitely pregnant.

She drove to work that morning with a queasy stomach, but not due to being pregnant. She knew that she had to tell Neil. He had always wanted a child and she was sure that they would eventually have one together, but just not this early on in their relationship. They were still dealing with the changes of her promotion, and the new dynamic of their work relationship. 

She decided to tell him straight away so she paged him into her office, which is why she was currently pacing along her office floor.

The door opened slowly and she saw Neil’s unsuspecting face appear around it.

“Good morning Dr. Lim.”

“Hi Neil. Have a seat” she said convincingly, despite her hammering heart.

Confidently he took a seat, believing that she was just going to ask his opinion on a patient.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself to do one of the hardest things she had ever done.

“I don’t think that there’s any easy way to say this. I’ve taken three tests, and they’ve all produced the same result. I’m pregnant”.

His face fell and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, struggling to take this news in. This was all he had ever wanted but at the worst possible timing.

“But, what wait how?” he stuttered, barely believing it.

“I have no idea. I guess the condom must have split.”

“I just...well I can’t believe this.” His eyes were brimming with tears and he had a pained expression on his face.

”I need...” he continued, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and grasping his forehead in his hands, his head bowed.

Audrey stayed composed, her heart breaking quietly when she saw tears leak out of Neil’s eyes. She had already had time to deal with the news, but she always knew that he would have trouble with it.

“I’m going to take some personal time Dr. Lim. Please delay or re-assign all my surgeries.” He said quietly, still not able to look her in the eyes. He stood up wearily, a lost look in his eyes and walked out the office, leaving Audrey sitting in her chair alone.

Neil knew he should march back in there and discuss it with the women he loves, who he knew was struggling too. He was scared. They had only been dating for a few months and he wasn’t sure about their future. Were they ready to raise a child together? All he had wanted since adulthood was a child but should it be with Audrey? Questions clouded his head, making it difficult to see a clear way forward.

~

Two days had passed since then, and Audrey still hadn’t heard a word from Neil. He had called in sick and left her many calls unanswered. So, after much consideration, Audrey decided to go to his house and speak to him.

She pulled up in her car and hesitantly walked up to his door. She rang the doorbell and waited, knowing that he would probably take a few minutes to answer it.

Exactly three minutes later the door was slowly pulled open by a dishevelled looking Neil. He was dressed in grey sweats and his usually perfect hair stood untidily on the top of his head.

“Oh hello Audrey” he said whilst scratching the back of his head, “I didn’t know you were coming over...”

“Well you should have” she interrupted him angrily, strutting into his hallway.”If you had the effort to pick up your phone then maybe you would have seen how many times I’ve called you.”

“I just needed some space Audrey. It was a lot to take in...” he said unconvincingly.

“What about me Neil? Did you even stop to think about how I felt? It’s not just you, we’re in a relationship and I needed you but all you did was ignore me. I’m struggling with this news too and I just wanted to talk to you about it. All you did was shut me out.”

“I needed to be alone Audrey. I had to process it by myself before even considering burdening you with my thoughts” he had stepped closer to her, clasping their hands together.

“All it took was one call” she replied exasperated, her voice softening.”I just wanted to know that you were okay”

“And for that I’m sorry Audrey. I never should have pushed you away.”

Neil stared her solemnly in the eyes, trying to portray the regret he was feeling.

“I know I can’t make up for that time but I’ve thought about it and I want to have a life with you Audrey. If you’ll let me I want to raise this child with you.” He inched closer to her, close enough to feel his hot breath on his face.

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

“Neil. It’s not going to be that easy.” She said, a small smile gracing her lips. “Let’s order a pizza and discuss it like real adults would.”

A joint laugh escaped them as Neil pulled Audrey into a tight hug, finally right where he was supposed to be.

~

Eight months later, after six hours of painful labour, Audrey and Neil welcomed their daughter Angela into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to create a parallel of their breakup scene (in the hallway) but it probably didn't work.  
> Twitter and Instagram is @soiwatchyougo


End file.
